


The Northern Lights on Christmas

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2017 [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Valerie has always wanted to see the Northern Lights, so Archie takes it upon himself to make it happen





	The Northern Lights on Christmas

Valarie has always wanted to see the Northern Lights, so her boyfriend Archie took her to the North Pole, "Is this something or what?" Valarie nodded, "I wonder if the Light show is beautiful any time of the year." Archie said, "They probably are babe Merry Christmas." Valarie smiled, "I love you." They kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Last for Riverdale in the Christmas series is Veronica/Cheryl, ps sorry if this is a short one


End file.
